Casamentero
by radioinazuma
Summary: carlos inamotto un chico aburrdo de su vida decide volverse casamentero para unri a las parejas de inazuma junto a sus amigos .YAOI.


Carlos:holiiii~ hola! aqui carlos minamotto el fudashin mas conocido de la red! :D(ok no ._...) aqui traigo un fic junto a mi fijoshi-estupida-amijable amiga fujoshi!

Akiko:hola! y...me llamaste estupida? ¬¬uU

Carlos:n...no obvio que no

estupidaysensualautoraakiko:oki bueno comenzamos?

fudashinsensualautorcarlos:obvio :D

-Ç^-^*-

**POV CARLOS:**

otra mañana igual...mi vida desde que vine al raimon se a vuelto muy monotoma:me levanto,me visto,asisto a clase,estoy con akiko,despues frances,italiano,aleman vuelvo a casa hago mi tarea y despues me iba a dormir bueno e la actualidad estaba en el receso hablando con mi amiga akiko llamada ella es :una chica de pelo rubio hasta las caderas con coletas estiulo miku hatsune liso,ojos avellana,piel clara,delgada es un poco mas alta que yo yo soy

un chico de pelo castaño,ojos cafe,piel color crema,delgado ella me estaba hablando seguramente de un super hiper mega guay manga yaoi normalmente estaria interesado pero hoy estaba extraño...

-carlos...carlos...¿¡ME ESCUCHAS MALDITO SHOTA!?-dijo gritando mi amiga y todos nos miraron extrañados

-NO SOY SHOTA!-dije completamente rojo de verguenza...asi es gente minamotto carlos es vergonzoso

-entonces que te pasa? -3-dijo mi amiga

-nada que estoy bastante aburrido desde que vine al raimon el año pasado mi vida se a vuelto muy monotoma hago todo los dias lo mismo...-dije suspirando

-y por que no haces cosas nuevas? por que no lees 5 mangas a la vez? *^*-...fujoshi level 100

-no me referia a eso...sabes...voy a dar una vuelta por el instituto...-dije levantandome

-puedo tomar tu almuerzo?-dijo mi amiga

-si tomalo...-dije iyendome antes de irme escuche un "gracias amiguito querido~"

suspire y me fui estaba viendo el instutot tenia bastante zonas con arboles y cosas asi cuando de repente me encuentro con una chica llorando tenia un pelo negro era delgada y tenia la piel clara y vi un poco sus ojos era de una especie azul-verdoso...tenia una carta en las manos me acerce a ella

-o..oye estas bien?-dije extendiendole la mano

-eh?-me miro un poco sorprendida me cogio la mano y se levanto-s-si...crei que nadie venia por aqui

-pues yo vine~-dije sonriendo-por que llorabas...?

ella agacho la cabeza ¿habria echo algo malo?

-es..esto...pasa algo?-dije preocupado por su reaccion

-un chico...-dijo abrazando la carta

ya entendia...estupidos chicos! siempre lo arruinan todo! seguramente la habrian rechazado pobre...

-estupidos...-dije cruzando los brazos-quiere venir a comer?-dije sonriendo-

-no traigo almuerzo...-dijo mirandome por fin

-yo s...-me acorde cuando le dije a akiko que se podia comer mi almuerzo-por que no compramos algo?-dije son sonriendola-

-esta bien-dijo sonriendome

ambos empezamos a andar y se me olvido decir algo importante...

-yo...soy carlos minamotto-dije sonriendo

-yo soy susana barton...puedes llamarme susi-dijo sin parar de andar

sonrie y llegamos a un puesto de comida cercano despues volvimos al instituto y nos sentamos en una banca cercana

-asi que eres francesa?-dije mientras entablabamos una coversacion sobre de donde eramos

ella asiente

-si y tu?-me pregunta curiosa

-soy italiano-japones mi madre italiana se caso con un empresario japones ahora mi madre fallecio hace 6 años y el se concentra el 100% en su trabajo-dije un poco apenado al recordar la perdida de mi madre

-lo siento...-dijo con la mirada gacha

-no importa esta superada...-me levanto al terminar de comer-me tengo que ir a clase despues quedamos para tomar un helado?

-esta bien...a...no lo siento estoy ocupada es que soy gerente del club de futbol-dijo apenada

-da igual nos vemos luego-me despedi con la mano y me fui a clase

llege a mi clase y vi a akiko con dos bolsas de comida vacias

-te has empachado no?-dije con una gota en la cabeza

-puede...-me dijo suavemente

asi termino la clase y yo me levanto frenetico a ir a hablar con susi-chan por que al final no quedamos

-adonde vas-dijo la fujoshi

-me voy a la practica de futbol a hablar con alguien...-ella tambien se levanto

-te acompaño~-entonces ambos nos fuimos

mientras ibamos por el pasillo nos chocamos con un chico bastante mas alto que nosotros un chico de pelo rojo fuerte,ojos negros,piel morena,delgado

-esto...jeje lo siento-su voz era madura y un poco ronca nada que ver con la mia que era mas aniñada

-ten mas cuidado-dije levantandome junto a akiko

-gomen~-entonces se fue como si nada

-que chico mas extraño...-dijo mi amiga

-demasiado...bueno nos vamos?-sonrio

-vamos...-dijo empezando a andar

llegamos a la practica de futbol estaban todos entrenando

-fhdjskhdks son tan sexis *^*-dijo mi amiga en modo pervertida

-dios...-vi a susi y me acerce-susi-chan~

ella me vio y sonrio tenia un patalon corto anaranjado y una camisa blanca junto a unos jeans azules

-carlos...que te trae por aqui quieres unirte al equipo?

-obvio que no el futbol es para estupidos sin nada que hacer-dije note algunas miradas de odio hacia mi persona

-como dijiste?-dijo un chico pelirrosado con un lunar debajo del ojo

-no lo dije bastante alto?-dije ladeando la cabeza

-oye seras...-entonces me coge del cuello de la camisa

-someoka sueltale!-dijo un chico peli-plateado

-pero...-entonces me suelta y caigo al suelo de pie como los gatos

-en fin...susi-chan queria decirte si te unes a comer helado con una amiga-dije señalando a akiko la cual estaba enganchada al brazo de goenji-a-akiko!?

-goenji-sama es tan adsgadsgadsgad-aplastandole

fubuki shirou se muere de celos

-obvio que si-dijo susi sonriendo-cuando acabe la practica si?

-oki~-dije despreocupado

-nos quedaremos a verla ^^-dijo mi amiga hablando por los dos

yo solo bufe molesto asi empezarona darles pataditas al balon y el capitan diciendo cosas estupidas me quede mirando a cierto peli-celeste el cual miraba de vez en cuando a endo mi 6 sentido me dice que se gustan

-en que piensas-dijo la oji-avellana

-en nada...en nada...-por dios ese chico peli-celeste recibio un balonazo por mirar al capi mi intinto no falla

-kazemaru-sempai!-susi fue al rescate con un botiquin

-ya se que hacer...-dije levantandome de golpe me lleve una mirada extraña de la rubia pero no me importaba

-el que tienes que hacer-me dijo un peli-roja

-esto..nada nada ^^U-esa chica no me gusta...

asi acabo la practica y no se como...termine invitando a todo el equipo..._. en fin

EN el proximo capitulo de casamentero:caros conoce a manu un chico el cual esta locamente enamorado de natsumi,se vuelve un c asamentero nivel principiante!,intenta unir a endo y kaze

NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODEO DE CASAMENTERO!

-Ç^-^*-

fudashinsesualautorcarlos:YA ESTAAA! es corto por que se me borro y me dio palo escribirlo de nuevo .3.

estupidaysensualautoraakiko:vean el proximo episodeo

Ambos:DEJEN REVIEWS!

(si lo hacen le daran un pinguino a sakuma :D)


End file.
